Hombrecitos de Jo: Un final más detallado
by FlorMrt
Summary: Este es un agregado, no un final alternativo, simplemente nace de la necesidad de más detalles al final de la tan querida obra de Louisa May Alcott que tanto significo en el inicio de mi lectura infantil. Espero sea de su agrado recordando que nunca se es demasiado viejo ni joven para tomar un libro y reir o llorar con él


Seguramente muchos de ustedes han leído en algún momento de su infancia el libro "mujercitas" de la tan querida autora Lousi May Alcott, y si no es así, al menos han escuchado nombrarlo. "Mujercitas" fue el primer libro que leí cuando pequeña y desde entonces mi propio pequeño universo abrío sus puertas a nuevos mundos, donde las palabras, frases y oraciones hacían lo propio para crear ese irremplazable placer que genera la tarea de la imaginación mientras se lee.

"Hombrecitos de Jo" o "LOS Muchachos de Jo" es el ultimo libro de la saga "Mujercitas" y quienes han llegado a leerlo han encontrado en él hasta el último detalle de tan variados personajes que la autora nos regaló. Al final de este libro, la autora, ya agotada, como se declara, y dos años antes de su muerte cierra el telón final para la familia March. Es allí donde yo quiero plantear mi escrito, no como un final alternativo del ya escrito, sino como detalles secundarios que mi imaginación de niña, de aquel entonces, y mi criterio de joven en la actualidad han llegado a generar. En efecto, recientemente tomé entre mis manos para releer aquella historia tan leída y querida en mi niñez y recordando cuanto imaginé para el final abrí ese cajoncito donde esos detalles estaban guardados y me propuse escribirlos.

Aquí se los presento y espero sean del agrado de quien alguna vez gustó de estos libros, gusta de ellos aun cuando su niñez ha quedado atrás, o simplemente como quien les escribe, guarda esos libros infantiles con vivo recuerdo para nunca olvidar que nunca se es demasiado joven o demasiado viejo para disfrutar de un buen libro.

Habiendo transcurrido un año y medio de espera y arduo trabajo el anciano padre de Alicia falleció legando a su hija el pedido que no tardara en casarse y cumplir su deseo más esperado, pidiéndole además que se estableciera en la veja casa familiar donde podrían vivir aquellos enamorados y cuidar a la anciana madre. Temiendo que el orgullo de su joven y trabajador amante se viera afectado, Alicia decidió seguir trabajando y esperando para poder constituir su propio nidito pero, más adelante, no pudiéndose negar a los pedidos de su padre y a los ruegos de la generosa anciana por ver a su hija feliz, ésta le confió a su John el mencionado pedido, y este se regocijó y alzo sus ojos al cielo para agradecer a aquel señor que marchándose para descansar y no sufrir nunca más, había dejado a aquellos jóvenes la posibilidad de un sueño cumplido, y así fue como Demi se estableció felizmente casado antes de lo esperado, amando tanto a su esposa y a la madre de la misma que no podía imaginarse ya como es que había soportado tanto para esperar aquel momento. Alicia pronto se convirtió en madre de una niña, orgullo de su tías y mimada de sus tantas abuelas, pues Jo, nunca sintiéndose demasiado vieja para dejar de ser ella misma, jugueteaba y correteaba con la pequeña con tanto entusiasmo como Josy, quien se empeñaba en lograr introducir a esa sobrinita suya al mundo del teatro, siendo esta demasiado joven como para distinguir, aun, las vocales de su nombre.

Nat nunca llego a ser demasiado famoso pero sí logro el respeto y el cariño de las personas mas valoradas por su humildad y carisma en aquel mundo de la música. Esto no le impidió al muchacho llevar a Daisy al altar y otorgarle aquella casita para que la muchacha, tan servicial y alegre, se enorgulleciera y cuidara. Era precioso observar con que afecto la esposa esperaba con una sonrisa y un abrazo amoroso siempre dispuesto el regreso al término de la jornada laboral de su esposo. Nunca fueron demasiado ricos ni tuvieron grandes lujos pero como decía Daisy "Mi mamá vivió en la humildad y nunca necesitó mas que el amor de sus hijos y esposo para compensar todo aquello material que alguna vez pudo faltar. Aquí no habrá excesos pero _mi esposo _siempre nos tendrá música". Meg, más orgullosa que la hija, si se puede, nunca se cansaba de agradecer, a su vez, que su familia fuera honrada y trabajadora, familia a camino de extenderse bonitamente, pues Daisy, con el tiempo, le brindó a Nat tres encantadores hijos, amantes de la música tanto como su padre, y una hija tan parecida a su bisabuelo que nunca les permitió olvidar, si es posible, a aquel generoso hombre que habiendo partido a reunirse con su esposa, había llegado a conocer y amar a la niña, afirmando que en ella quedaría para siempre su memoria y enseñanzas.

Tom Bangs y su esposa Dora, continuaron su tarea de amarse y ayudarse mutuamente, pues, viviendo como aquel incorregible Tomasito como aún lo llamaban, Dora se había visto envuelta en varios de aquellos "lios" típicos del muchacho. Como había prometido Nan, obsequio a Dora un botiquín añadiendo la inscripción "Utilizar solo en caso de Tom", y esta fue la broma que continuo en la familia, como muchas otras respecto al muchacho, ya que tratándose de él, Dora tuvo que usarlo frecuentemente y cada vez que visitaban el viejo Plum había una nueva historia para contar acerca del tan gastado botiquín. Cuando fueron orgullosos padres de un niño, y mas tarde de dos niñas, los cuidados se extremaron, tanto que Dora, y hasta Tom, tenían que recurrir frecuentemente a Nan, pues solo a ella se le confiaba el cuidado de aquel pequeño muchachito que parecía haber heredado el carácter travieso y tan peligroso para su salud como su padre.

Rob se dedicó tan arduamente a su tarea de profesor que siempre se lo veía rodeado de rostros jóvenes y anhelantes de conocimiento, "tal como su padre" solía decir Jo, y cuando la anciana señora falleció y se reunió con su esposo a descansar al fin, luego de muchos años de prospero trabajo, aquel muchacho, con su carácter tan fortalecido y paciente heredado de su padre, se encargó del colegio y de Plumfield, continuando la tarea de sus progenitores, ayudado por su hermano sacerdote, Ted, y asistido por Tom, Nat y Demi, quienes nunca hubieran abandonado aquel precioso lugar que tanto les había brindado. Cuando Rob se casó, con una trabajadora damisela tan amante de la educación como él, y sus niños nacieron, se parecían tanto al querido padre profesor que siempre se solía bromear en la familia sobre aquella sangre alemana empeñada en no dejar de transmitirse de generación en generación.

Franz y Emilio y sus esposas nunca pensaron que un viaje de Europa a América fuera demasiado cansador o tomase demasiado tiempo, pues Plumfield era su hogar primero y siempre lo sería, así, aquellos "hermanos de corazón" de los muchachos March se presentaban dos o tres veces al año y pasaban tan alegre estancia entre sus viejos amigos y sus hijos que siempre deseaban nunca partir de allí y si no hubiese sido una dolorosa separación, de buena gana hubiesen confiado a esa amada escuela la educación de sus propios retoños que parecían crecer cada vez más en cariño hacia aquellos lejanos primos.

Bess continuó siendo el orgullo de su madre y la luz de los ojos de su padre, a la vez que aquellos tantos sobrinos que la miraban como un ser preciado, como siempre se vió a la "princesita", la tenían como preferida, y está amante de sus sobrinos, les otorgaba siempre regalitos artísticos y los cultivaba junto a los otros niños de Plumfield en el "arte de crear" como le gustaba llamar a sus enseñanzas. Cuando dejó de ser una niña para ser una valiosa mujer casada con un abogado de buen nombre se dedicó, además, a la educación de su único y adorado hijo, sin olvidar a esos otros "hijos" adoptivos y sobrinos a los que tanto les gustaba regalar una pizca de arte. Así Bess y su esposo vivieron una vida feliz y provechosa, pues, aun con aquellas riquezas heredadas de su padres y con las que su esposo también contaba, nunca dejaron de trabajar para ayudar al prójimo.

Josy, por su parte encontró a una edad avanzada a su compañero de vida. La muchacha había llegado a ser una famosa actriz de renombre, orgullo de su madre, que nunca se arrepintió de haberle otorgado, finalmente, el permiso para subirse a los escenarios y representar. Pero tanta fama le impidió a su vez verse salvaguardada del interés malintencionado de algunos caballeros, y por ende, la muchacha, siendo astuta y joven nunca caía en aquellas trampas o habiendo caído siempre tenia el apoyo de su familia para recuperarse y volver a empezar, porque si algo no le faltaba a esa activa muchacha era un espíritu fuerte y perseverante. No tuvo hijos, pero eso no le impidió tener una vida útil, ya que habiendo logrado tanta fama y fortuna fue muy útil para el sostenimiento de plumflield y el colegio y tenia tanta o más influencia que Bess en las personas para lograr que causas justas y buenas no fueran desechadas, sino realizadas y apoyadas por gran cantidad de personas.


End file.
